The Mashup - Red x Yellow x Len x Rin
by La Caramel
Summary: Life is pretty ordinary for the four Kanto Pokédex Holders, before a special set of twins, called Rin and Len, join the school and turn their social life upside down - who really likes who? I don't own Pokemon Adventures or Vocaloid. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. NEW BIO COMING SOON UwU


Red's POV:

I was walking down the long corridor 10 minutes before school with my best friend Green Oak. We had known each other since early childhood and were pretty much inseparable. Our personalities were quite different, though, Green organized and reserved, while me, as people describe; spontaneous and oblivious to everything.

That's definitely not true, though, right?

"Don't forget always late, loud, overly-friendly, loved by everyone, and-"

"Shut up Green, would ya?" I replied as I fiddled with my locker in an effort to get it open. Did I also mention he could read whatever you were thinking?

"I don't even know why I hang out with you, Red," Green mumbled jokingly as he unlocked his locker with ease, as I struggled with my combination while balancing 6 books in my other hand.

"Look, Red, honestly, why are you carrying all those books when you have a perfectly good locker to store them in?" Green asked casually while leaning against his now-closed locker.

"Jeez... Green... argh!"

I exclaimed in frustration as I lost a grip on the 6 books balanced on my hand and winced as they came crashing to the marble floor.

"Damn locker!" I slapped my thigh as the lock finally clicked, picking the perfect time to open, at the apex of my frustration. Green let out a soft chuckle.

I hurriedly shoved 4 of the 6 books inside my already-cluttered small metal storage facility, filled with post-it notes, drawings, long-forgotten essays and posters that barely fit the walls. I then slammed it shut, twisting the dial on the lock two spaces to the left so I could remember my combination for the next time I opened it.

"Ready Red? It's almost time for class, and I do believe that we have..." Green pulled a small sheet of paper out from his pocket, and after examining it with his new glasses continued, "...English and history together, then you have Japanese, maths, science and P.E, while I have Spanish, Geography, Art, and Music."

"Alright! P.E!" I half cheered before remembering I had history as well.

"Glad to see that you're excited," Green smirked as we entered our homeroom classroom, which was about a quarter full. I mentally pumped my fist in the air, as I was usually late for almost every class, but not with Green!

Finding our regular seats at the back of the classroom, I dumped the 2 books under my table and pulled out the cushioned chair for me to sit on. Scanning the room for familiar faces, I was disappointed to see none of my close friends were in the room.

I took out my phone and killed some time for about five minutes, in which the classroom had almost filled up. I looked up from my phone and saw Blue and Yellow walk into the classroom.

 _"Yellow..."_ I thought in my head, daydreaming briefly about my obvious crush, before snapping back to reality.

"Hey, Green! Hey, Red!" Blue called to us, and I waved them over to the 4 spare seats next to where Green and I were sitting.  
Blue immediately rushed over to sit next to Green, who rolled his eyes ever so slightly at her enthusiasm, so Yellow came and sat down next to me!  
I trembled ever so slightly as she sat down. Not that I'm intimidated by her or anything, just that it was a good feeling to have someone that I like so much sit right next to me!  
As Blue and Green started a conversation over the upcoming school dance, I turned my head to the blonde girl sitting next to me.  
"So... Are you looking forward to the school dance Yellow?" I asked, trying to engage conversation.  
"Well... Yes... I guess... Yeah, I am!" Yellow tentatively replied, while fiddling with a wooden bracelet that hung on her thin, pale arm.  
I was about to reply to her before I noticed two blonde-haired students walk in, with quite similar hair styles (a sort of bob, with their locks reaching shoulder-length). The one on the left had a bow and ribbon in her hair, opposed to the one on the right having no accessories at all except for a tiny ponytail on the back of his head.  
A few kids looked up from their phones or books at the new arrivals, before they sat down at two adjacent desks, before whispering nervously to each other as they began to receive stares.  
Why did I notice them? Maybe I'm just naturally drawn to blonde people? I don't know?  
Almost straight after that our home room teacher, Mr Harjo, walked in, and started taking the roll. I quickly learned the the two newcomers' names, the girl Rin, and the boy Len.  
After that, I settled into the morning routine and desperately prayed for break to fall upon me...  
 **A/N**  
 **Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my Fanfiction that is also on Wattpad, but I am slowly migrating from the site and have decided to post them on now :)**

 **Apologize for any grammatical mistakes in the early copies, they were written a while ago...**

 **-Black**


End file.
